Pokemon Trainer Online 2
by Basic Trainer
Summary: Still trapped in the game and travelling around Hoenn, Ash and May arrive in Lilycove City and overhear a panicked girls plea. Can they help her friends?


**Happy Halloween dear Readers. Just as a warning this probably won't be my best work, it's a few hours of writing from a five minute idea.**

 **I almost didn't have a oneshot to post but thanks for a friend calling me lazy I managed to come up with this.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Teams**

 **Ash**

 **Pikachu**

 **Greninja**

 **Scrafty**

 **Krookodile**

 **Tauros**

 **Snorlax**

 **May**

 **Glaceon**

 **Munchlax**

 **Delcatty**

 **Blaziken**

 **Venusaur**

 **Wartortle**

Pokémon Trainer Online 2

Ash and May had been travelling around Hoenn, beating the Gyms, defending other trainers and getting stronger with each day. So far Ash had 6 Badges for the Hoenn League and with May by his side he was happier than ever. They'd just arrived in Lilycove City when they'd heard a Trainer begging people for help, she'd been to Mt Pyre with her friends on a training quest. They needed to defeat 50 Ghost Type Pokémon and would be rewarded with an enormous amount of experience points and a couple of rare items, a Reaper Cloth and a Spell Tag, but it had been too much for them to handle. She'd managed to escape but her two friends were still trapped in Mt Pyre, they we're still alive according to her friend list but she couldn't get a message to them.

So Ash and May found themselves standing at the entrance of Mt Pyre. They'd chosen the best Pokémon they had for the mission and were ready to begin, they stepped over the threshold and a message box appeared in front of each of them.

 **Optional Quest**

 **Defeat 50 Ghost Pokémon**

 **Reward :- Reaper Cloth, Spell Tag**

 **EXP :- 20,000**

 **Accept Decline**

Together Ash and May pressed Accept causing the boxes to vanish and a score counter to appeared in the top right of their HUD it was currently showing as 0/50.

"Ready to do this?" Ash asked.

"Mhm, I'm ready. Now let's go, we have to hurry. We don't know how long those girls will last in here." May replied, Pikachu and Glaceon stood in front of their trainers and kept a close eye on their surroundings as well as listening for the slightest sound of attack.

They'd gotten map data from the girl who had escaped from Mt Pyre and were following the path she'd taken. As they walked Ash and May called for the girl's friends, they'd been there for nearly an hour and only encountered a few Ghost types given the objective of the quest. Ash's score counter now read 10/50 while May's said 7/50, they turned a corner and ahead of them was a doorway that led to an entirely white room, a safe room to be exact. Safe rooms could be found in all dungeons, no wild Pokémon could spawn in or enter them nor could their attacks cross the threshold, safe rooms gave Trainers a place to rest and heal their Pokémon after travelling certain distances in dungeons.

"Toni! Nia! Are you here?" Ash shouted as he and May approached the safe room. A pair of girls looked out of the safe room, one brunette with shoulder length hair and one with longer black hair.

"Get in the safe room quick!" The girl with black hair shouted to them. May was about to ask why but the question died in her throat as Ghost Pokémon started to appear around them in large numbers.

"May, go! I'll hold them off." Ash shouted as he threw out his Pokéballs. Pikachu took a leap from the ground to Ash's shoulder and then into the air as he unleashed a Shockwave, dealing damage to all the Ghost Pokémon that were surrounding them. From his Pokéballs came Greninja, Scrafty, Krookodile, Tauros and Snorlax, Ash's Pokémon had been in similar situations to this during their time trapped in this game so they immediately went on the attack. Greninja flickered in and out of sight using Shadow Sneak before attacking with Night Slash, Scrafty was charging at his target with Crunch attacks, Krookodile dove in and out of masses of Dusclops tearing through them with a combination of Outrage and Crunch, Tauros randomly attacked with all the attacks he possessed and Snorlax leant over Ash to protect him from any attacks that came his way.

May sent out her Pokémon as she ran for the safe room, once she crossed the threshold she shouted to Ash.

"Ash, get out of there. There's too many of them!" Ash recalled his Pokémon except for Snorlax and Pikachu. Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms and Snorlax picked them both up before rolling towards the safe room, all the Ghost type attacks simply dissolving at they hit his thick skin. May's Pokémon continuously launched attacks at the Ghost Pokémon that chased Snorlax, blocking attacks and defeating opponents when they could.

Snorlax stopped at the entrance of the safe room and released his hold on Pikachu and Ash, allowing them into the room while still blocking attacks. Once they were in the room Ash returned Snorlax and May recalled her Pokémon before they turned to the girls they'd come to help.

"Are you two okay?" He asked, the girls nodded.

"Our Pokémon are tired but they're still…they're okay. We ran out of healing items though so all of them are paralyzed and have at most half their HP." The brunette said. "We tried to get out from here but the quest stops Escape Ropes from working.

"That means my plan won't work. I've got healing items for your Pokémon, give me a minute and I'll get them for you." Ash opened the game menu and started pulling the needed items out of storage.

"I'm May and this is Ash, we met your friend Momo in Lilycove and she asked for our help in getting you out of here."

"I'm Toni and this is Nia. We thought it would be an easy quest but when they swarmed us it was too much, we ran."

"I thought Momo was right behind us but when we got in here she wasn't with us. We've tried to send her messages but the quest blocks them." Nia said. "We didn't know how we were going to get out."

"Don't worry about that now, we'll get you out." May replied, as Ash handed over the healing items. "So, let's get our Pokémon healed and we can get out of here."

As the four Trainers prepared for their escape Ash asked what their score counters were currently on, Ash's read 29/50, May's was on 18/50, Toni had 14/50 and Nia's showed 12/50. They decided to form a party until they returned to Lilycove City and after having something to eat readied themselves for their escape.

"We all know the plan, don't stop, if you see your Pokémon's health hit red, recall them. Don't take any unnecessary risks." Ash said, getting a nod of understanding from the three girls. "Alright then, let's get out of here."

Ash stepped out of the safe room and immediately let all of his Pokémon out, May did the same as did Toni and Nia. Toni's Pokémon consisted of Teddiursa, Growlithe, Lopunny, Braixen, Absol and Ampharos while Nia's Pokémon were Venusaur, Gastly, Gloom, Carnivine, Froslass and Frillish.

As soon as they were all out of the room the Ghost Pokémon materialised around them and the battle to get out of Mt Pyre began. Snorlax stayed back from the frontlines of the battle, covering the four Trainers so stray attacks wouldn't hurt them. Their score counters rose as they slowly made their way through the ghost hordes and when they were halfway to the exit Ash's counter hit 50. As soon as that happened an unearthly scream filled the air as the Ghost Pokémon all moved to hover in front of the group, a large shadow pooled around the Ghosts as a message box appeared before the group.

 **Additional Quest Unlocked**

 **Defeat The Wraith Emperor**

 **Rewards :- 15 x Rare Candy, 2 x Nugget**

 **EXP :- 30,000**

"Did either of you know about this?" Ash asked Toni and Nia, not taking his eyes from the shadow as something started to emerge. Both girls shook their heads as they watched the shadow growing.

"We only heard about the main quest, we always make sure there's no Boss Pokémon. We know where not strong enough to fight them yet." Nia replied.

"Alright, head back to the safe room. I can handle the Boss."

"Ash, that's not going to happen." May said, "We're surrounded." Ash glanced over his shoulder and saw a group of Dusclops standing between them and the safe room.

"That's not good. New plan, take out as many of the Dusclops as you can while I fight the Boss. Once the Dusclops are down hit the Boss with everything we've got." As Ash finished talking it became apparent what type of Pokémon the Wraith Emperor was, it was an enormous Dusknoir. Easily 3 times the size of an average Dusknoir it rose from the shadow and roared causing all the Ghost Pokémon apart from the group of Dusclops to vanish.

Ash's Pokémon went straight on the attack, hitting Dusknoir at full power, dodging around Shadow Punches and Shadow Balls, seeking cover behind gravestones to avoid Dark Pulses and Ominous Winds with Counter Shields appearing sporadically to defend against Hypnosis attacks. Snorlax made himself a permanent wall between Dusknoir and the Trainers, his typing, high defence and even higher HP making him best suited for keeping the Trainers alive during the battle.

May's Pokémon in combination with Toni and Nia's made quick work of the Dusclops and turned to help Ash's fight against Dusknoir. Their combined efforts over five minutes had hardly any health had gone from Dusknoir's HP meter and Dusknoir's attack pattern was speeding up.

"It doesn't make any sense, we're attacking with everything we've got and it's not doing anything. There has to be something we're missing." Ash said as he peaked around Snorlax's body watching the Pokémon battle, he saw Venusaur using fallen gravestones as shields to block attacks and Blaziken jumping from column to column while attacking with Night Slashes on each passing.

"Ash, look." May whispered, tapping his shoulder and pointing behind Dusknoir. There was a person stood there in white robes carrying a Gohei at the end of the hall, a Channeler, an NPT that specialised in Ghost type Pokémon. "He might be what we're missing. Beat the Trainer…"

"Beat the Pokémon." Ash finished nodding. "I'll make a run with Pikachu, can you keep Dusknoir off me?"

"Count on it…..Hey, where'd it go?" Looking round they couldn't see Dusknoir anywhere, a chill settled around them as they started to see their breath misting in the air. A moan filled the air around them

"Nnnoooiiirrrr." Spinning quickly they saw Dusknoir rising from the ground behind them, showing deceptive speed and agility Snorlax moved in front of a Shadow Ball barrage stopping the attacks from hitting the Trainers and retaliated with a combination of Ice Punches. The other Pokémon all charged into help Snorlax, pummelling Dusknoir with every attack they had. Ash picked up Pikachu as he ran towards the Channeler, weaving whenever Pikachu warned him that one of Dusknoir's attacks was headed their way.

He closed the distance between himself and the Channeler quickly and had to slide across the ground to avoid being bludgeoned by the Gohei. Pikachu leapt over the swing and flipped into an Iron Tail, slicing through the Gohei in one smooth motion causing it to shatter into pixelated shards. Ash pushed himself to his feet and went on the attack, he'd gotten into enough fights with NPT to know that it was helpful to know how to fight hand to hand in this game, it could save your life. In fact it had a few times in the past, it was lucky that a lot of Trainers that knew how to fight in the real world offered to teach those that didn't for a small fee, add to that the fact Ash had a few Fighting type Pokémon that he could train with and it made him semi-proficient in hand to hand combat.

With Pikachu's help he managed to deplete the Channeler's health bar enough to finish him off with one final palm strike under the chin. Hearing a groan from Dusknoir, Ash and Pikachu turned to see the enormous Gripper Pokémon dissolving away and a message box appearing over its head.

 **Objective Complete!**

Ash jogged over to the girls and the Pokémon as a sack appeared in front of each of them.

"It everyone okay?" He asked when he was close enough, May nodded and smiled.

"We're fine, the Pokémon are tired and a little injured but nothing serious. How are you and Pikachu?"

"Same as you, tired but we'll be alright." Ash picked up one of the sacks. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The group made their way out Mt Pyre and once they stood in sunlight again, returned their Pokémon and used Escape Ropes to teleport to the Pokémon Centre in Lilycove City. When they entered the Pokémon Centre Toni and Nia were immediately caught by a running hug from Momo.

Once happy tears were dried and thanks given Ash passed his sack of rewards to Momo, she tried to have Ash take it back but he refused saying that the experience from the quest and her thanks were enough for him. An hour later Ash and May were walking along the beach hand in hand, not talking just enjoying each-others company as they watched the sunset on another day, another day that brought them closer together and closer to the day they'd escape from this game.

 **That's the end.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time**

 **Basic Trainer**


End file.
